Luke Sparrow: The Son of Captain Jack
by Eric Jordan
Summary: Elizabeth and Jack have a baby named Lucas or Luke. Elizabeth hid him from Jack and told Will that Luke was his own child. 17 years later Jack comes back out of nowhere to try to revive piracy and have his son as his first mate. R&R please
1. Prologue

The night was cool on the deck of the Black Pearl. Elizabeth Swan stood alone nursing her newborn baby. Jack's baby. Jack Sparrow staggered onto the deck with a bottle of rum and put his hand on her shoulder and rubbed the baby's head.

"I'm not letting you take him, Jack." Elizabeth said sternly to the half-drunk Captain Jack Sparrow. She was in anguish. Many thoughts concerning Will and their future, worries of her baby, and how this would affect her life, were blazing through her head.

"And why would that be, love?" Jack replied.

"Because I don't want our son to become a drunk pirate who breaks laws and is an enemy of the crown!" Elizabeth shouted back with tears running down her face.

To that, Jacks eyes lit up. "I like the sound of that" he said with his normal grin. Elizabeth looked down and wiped tears from her eyes. Jack suddenly looked regretful. He hadn't meant to hurt her.

"Besides, I already told Will that it was his child. His name is Lucas. Lucas Turner" Elizabeth said quietly. Jack frowned.

"I like the sound of Luke Sparrow better. What if he looks like me? What if his first words are 'rum' or 'savvy'? Ever think of that, love?"

"I don't care. He'll be a great man who will reside in Port Royal who will obey the law and won't even know the definition of 'pirate' if I have my way with it."

Jack smiled and walked away to his cabin.


	2. Bird Hunting

17 years have passed since Elizabeth or Will have seen Jack Sparrow. Lucas Sparrow was raised properly. He took after his mother by desiring adventure and was bored with Port Royal. He had no desire to be a blacksmith, but instead he wanted to sail the seas. He wanted to see everything the Caribbean had to offer. Luckily for Elizabeth, Lucas didn't look a lot like Jack. Instead he had shoulder length brown hair, piercing brown eyes, and was rather tall. Will had taught Lucas how to handle a sword. Lucas was strange to a point like Jack. What pleased Elizabeth most was that Will had no idea that Lucas was actually Jack's child.

Piracy was dead. The only true pirate left was Jack Sparrow but he went into hiding because the king put a bounty on his head. Things have changed in Port Royal. People were no longer as secure as they once were. There was a depression ever since Governor Swann went out of commission. Will and Elizabeth had to adapt to normal life and sometimes went without eating for the day. Lucas was getting unhealthy and unnaturally skinny but Lucas took after his father and was a survivor. He could survive the worst the world threw at him.

(-meanwhile with Jack-)

"Could you quiet things down a bit, mates?" said Captain Jack Sparrow to the caged animals that surrounded him in the dark and cramped cargo hold of a small merchant vessel on it's way to Port Royal. The animals continued to annoy Jack. He wasn't going to be able to take the chirping, hissing, and roaring much longer. Jack pulled out his pistol and fired a single shot, hitting a large monkey (that reminded him of Jack the monkey) and all was silent.

"Thanks. I thought you'd see things my way" Jack said while he was opening the cage of the animal he shot. He dragged the monkey out, and crawled into its cage and closed the door.

Jack listened carefully as the sailors said that they just reached Port Royal and they would start unloading the cargo. Soon the cargo hold door flew open. The bright sunlight hurt Jack's eyes. He had to be sitting it that cargo hold for about 4 days. Two sailors grabbed the cage Jack was in and muttered something about how heavy it was. Soon they realized that there was a man in the cage and dropped the cage making Jack hit his head.

"Hello mates. Could you please let me out, I really have to go to the bathroom. And terribly sorry about the monkey." Jack said looking up at the sailors that were staring dumbfounded at Jack. They let him out and helped get some of the dirt off him.

"How'd you get in there?" asked one of the sailors.

"I'll explain later, but I really have to go the bathroom" Jack said making a funny face, hopping around and crossing his legs.

"Right. Go on! But come right back" the sailor said

Jack gave them a bow and then sprinted into town and before the sailors knew it, he was gone.

"He's not coming back, you moron," the other sailor said while hitting his partner across the head. Then they went to go tell the authorities. Meanwhile, Jack was still running across town, and turned sideways and walked pass if he saw any soldiers. Before he knew it, he was in front of the Turner household.

(-meanwhile with Lucas-)

Lucas was walking around town looking to see if he could get some food. He was walking slyly and walked up to an old salesman.

"Ah Young Turner! How are you? I trust everything's alright at home." The salesman said

"Hello Mr. Wethers! I'm better than ever. How's business?" Lucas replied. Lucas continued to talk and distract Mr. Wethers, while the whole time with his other hand he was stealing an apple.

When Lucas started to walk away, the salesman noticed he was taking an apple.

"Lucas! I'm ashamed of you! Give me back that apple or I'll contact the authorities!" the Salesman yelled. Lucas began to run home.

When Lucas was about home he ran into a soldier and was worried a little bit.

"Turner! Have you seen Jack Sparrow?" the guard said as he was helping Lucas up.

"Who?"

"Jack Sparrow? He's a pirate that killed a monkey."

"I-I've never heard of him."

Mr. Wethers, the sales man caught up and shouted "Guard! Guard! That kid stole my apple! Arrest him!"

Before the soldier could answer, Lucas decided to attack. Lucas head butted him, knocking the soldier unconscious. Before he realized what he had done, soldiers were crouched down with rifles and were about to fire.

"Pride of the King's Navy you are. About to kill a man for an apple and a knocked out soldier." Lucas said while he was running towards his house. Then they began to fire.

(-meanwhile with Jack-)

Jack knocked on the door only to no answer. Jack started to here the sounds of rifles in a distance. Jack started to panic. He started to knock faster and louder and yelled "Oi! Let me in! Let me in!"

The door opened to a smiling Will Turner.

"Jack… Jack Sparrow"

"Captain, mate. Now are you going to let me in or are you going to continue to stare in awe about how good I still look after all of these years?"

"O-of course! Come in. Elizabeth! We have company"

Elizabeth walked down the stairs and stopped in shock when she saw Jack.

"Jack… What are you doing here?" Will said

"I came here to wish your son a happy birthday." Jack said putting emphasis on the word 'your'

"Lucas' birthday was several months ago," said Elizabeth

"Elizabeth, Elizabeth, Elizabeth… Must you always point out every minor flaw in my attempts to do good?"

Out of nowhere, Lucas came barging through the door. He slammed the door and locked it, and leaned against it and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Lucas, what happened?" Will ask with a look of concern on his face.

"My God, you don't look a thing like your father. Except in the eyes maybe." Jack muttered.

"Who's he?" Lucas asked, panting.

"Who am I?" Jack laughed. "Oh, if you only knew"

Elizabeth looked at Jack with wide eyes and he immediately knew to cut it out.

"This is Jack Sparrow. An old friend who saved our lives many times" Will said

"Captain" Jack corrected

"The monkey killer?" Lucas asked

Will and Elizabeth both looked at Jack with confused faces. He smiled innocently. There was a slight moment of silence. There started to be loud knocks on the door and yells to open up.

"Oh no" Lucas said

"What's wrong?" Elizabeth asked

"He's a marked man," Jack said with a grin on his face

"How'd you know?" Lucas asked

"Let's just say I'm no stranger to the face of a marked man, savvy"

"What'd you do?" Will asked

"I stole an apple. I was starving to death" Lucas replied

"You did what?" Elizabeth asked while Jack was humming the tune to "Yo Ho, Yo Ho, A Pirates life for me"

"I can take him to safety" Jack said with a sly grin on his face

Before Elizabeth could protest, Will agreed to it.

"Great! Meet us in Tortuga." Jack said, still grinning

"Tortuga?" Will asked

"Tortuga." Jack said.

Instantly, the soldiers broke down the door

"Oh, Bugger" Jack said with his smile disappearing. Lucas and Jack both stood almost frozen.

"Run!" Elizabeth screamed.

Jack and Lucas began to run through the town with half of Port Royal's soldiers chasing them. Soon they made it took the docks and began to commandeer a small ship and made their way toward Tortuga.


	3. Treasure of Atlantis

Lucas Sparrow smiled as he felt the cool and soft breeze run through his hair. He began to fall in love with the ocean's mist splashing him when the ship hit the wave. It was near midnight and neither Lucas nor Jack could sleep. Lucas was living a dream. He's wanted to sail since he was a small child. He wanted freedom and excitement and now he was beginning to feel he was going to get that and much more. As for Jack, He was feeling sick due to all of the rum he drank. He was also had a weird feeling about being with his son for almost the first time. He couldn't tell whether he was happy to teach his son the ways of a pirate or he wanted to turn around and put him back at Port Royal. He knew deep down that Elizabeth wouldn't want Jack to tell their son that he's Lucas father, but he didn't care. It was only fair that he told Lucas. Jack slowly walked up the stairs to the deck so he could talk to his son.

"This has to be the most useless ship I've ever commandeered" Jack said.

"You mean stole?" Lucas asked

"Like I said. Commandeered."

There was a small silence.

"So you're a pirate?"

"Aye"

"So how am I supposed to know if you're kidnapping me right now?"

"Because your parents trusted me, and a pirate I may be, but I try to keep my word. Sometimes. And your parents are great friends and I wouldn't want to lose their trust with you, savvy?"

"How do you even know my parents?"

Jack sighed because he knew this was going to be a long story that he would be too drunk to tell.

"Well, I guess it could all start with the Black Pearl. The true definition of Freedom…" and Jack proceeded to tell him how him and Elizabeth and Will met.

"But your mother and I," Jack said with a grin on his face, "we have history"

"How so?" Lucas asked.

"Well for starters she fed me to an overgrown, mutated, sad excuse of a bloody octopus. But I'm started to get over that."

"Then how are you still here?"

"Should have seen that one coming..." Jack said as he began to tell of Davy Jones and Jack's deal, and how Barbosa, Will, and Elizabeth went to the ends of the earth to save him.

"But over all the reason why I'm still here is because I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, mate"

After taking all of that information in, Lucas began to think.

"But one thing that doesn't add up is that after my mother kissed you, it changed nothing. My mom and dad still had me and they act like it never happened. Did you guys completely ignore it?"

This was it. Jack had to tell him now.

"You might want to take a drink or two for this one, mate," Jack said passing Lucas a bottle of rum

"I can't drink that," Lucas said

"Why?"

"I'm seventeen."

"Why the bloody hell are you going to let that stop you? Believe me, you'll regret it later if you don't drink it now"

"No! Just tell me." Lucas said starting to get annoyed as he pushed the bottle of rum away.

"Fine. The kiss. Oh, it became something all right. And that something is you, Mr. Luke Sparrow" Jack said

Luke became angry and ran his hand through his hair in frustration. Luke grabbed the bottle out of his hands and chugged it. His eyes began to get bloodshot. He wasn't sure to believe him or not. _Impossible_ Luke thought, _if he is my father, he's the worst father there ever was, is, and is to come. I haven't even seen him._

"No. You're not my father. William Turner is my father" Luke said

"You're father was a bloody eunuch. Sexual reproduction is impossible for him"

"My father wasn't a eunuch," Luke yelled

"I don't even want to know how you know that. Even if he wasn't, he sure acts like one" Jack yelled back.

There was a small pause,

"You have my eyes, son. If you don't believe me, you can ask your mother in Tortuga, but not Will because he doesn't know. Please don't tell him, because even if he's a eunuch, he's my friend and I wouldn't want to hurt him because I'm afraid that he might become like Davy Jones and will cut his heart out and seek revenge on me till the day I die."

It was then when Luke started to believe him because he said he could ask his mother.

"I'm sorry I was never there for you. Elizabeth wasn't sure I would be a good father and she wouldn't let me see you. She was afraid you'd be a pirate like me. And she knows first hand how much trouble I've gotten into over the years."

Luke sniffed and wiped away a tear. Jack rubbed his head like he used to when Lucas was a couple days old. Luke got up and hugged Jack. Jack made a weird face and struggled a little bit.

"Uh, Luke. I'm not a hugger," Jack said, sighing in relief when Luke let go. "You clearly got that from your mother."

"One more thing. Why Tortuga?" Luke asked

"Because it's my home away from sea." Jack replied with a grin on his face

"I know but what purpose?"

"I want to find a crew at Tortuga so we can find the Treasure of Atlantis: the most valuable treasure in the Caribbean. Once doing so, I will bargain with Larten Temples to get the Black Pearl back." Jack said. Jack had lost the Pearl to a fearsome pirate named Larten Temples in an epic battle. Jack was left for dead in the arms of the King's Navy while Larten took the Pearl and Jack's reputation of the greatest pirate that ever lived.

"But of course if you kill Lartin first then we can take the Pearl and still get the Treasure of Atlantis."

"Why me?" Lucas asked

"Because if you have half of my skills and half of your mothers intelligence and cunning, you'll be unbeatable!"

Lucas smiled to the sound of that. "So we're looking for Atlantis?"

"No, I couldn't care less about a missing city filled with historic value and much more possibility of over all greatness. I care about the Treasure of Atlantis that's in the missing city filled with historic value and much more poissiblitly of over all greatness."

"How are we going to find the treasure if it's miles underwater?"

"Believe it or not, I've thought of that and am going to make arrangements so we can get miles underwater, savvy?"

They both smiled at each other. Jack went back up to take control of the wheel. Soon they could hear the loud chattering and see the bright lights of Tortuga and soon they'd anchor.


	4. Tortuga

Jack and Luke stepped onto the dock of Tortuga. They both smiled to see all of the life that surrounded them. Luke thought he would live here any day instead of Port Royal. Out of nowhere a clearly drunk woman jumped on Luke's back and started yelling, "Giddy up, horsy!" and laughing. Jack immediately recognized the woman.

"Giselle, can you please get off my son? I find it quite frightening that me and you have history and you want to make history with my son"

"He's your son?" Giselle said as she got off of Luke's back

"Aye."

"You poor child" she said turning away from Jack to Luke and rubbing his face with a sympathetic look on her face

"He's not mine!" she yelled turning to Jack once more and slapping him.

"I more than likely deserved that," Jack said as he was trying to get feeling back in his jaw.

"Right. Let's go try to find us a crew." Jack said while he was shaking his head to ease the pain, "The fist people we need to find are Gibbs and Barbosa. Then we proceed to find your mom and Will. Barbosa and Gibbs can handle finding the rest of the crew. I'm pretty sure I know where to find them. Go inside that pub."

Luke started to walk towards the pub but Jack put his arm in front of him before he could get any closer.

"Oi! I'm not letting my son go in there without these but something else is missing." Jack said as he was handing Luke a sword and a pistol, "Ah! The hat!" Jack said as he put his hat on Luke's head

"I'm fine without the hat," Luke said putting that hat back on Jack. Before Jack could protest about how stupid of a move he was about to make Luke had already walked into the pub with a determined face. Once inside Luke lifted his pistol and fired two shots and everyone was silent.

"I'm looking for Gibbs and Barbosa!" He yelled still having his pistol in the air. Then everyone starting to laugh at him. Luke looked around and heard some people saying things like

"Where's that boy's hat?"

"He kind of looks like Jack Sparrow in a funny way"

"I heard Gibbs was dead"

"Don't you people know who I am?" Luke yelled again, "I'm Captain Luke Sparrow…….. Savvy?" then all was silent

Then a large man with gray sideburns and a ponytail stood on a table and yelled, "If ye are who you say you are, Hector an' I will be meeting ya in back". Lucas nodded to that and noticed that a scrawny man raised a pistol at him. Once he fired, Luke immediately dived sideways and the shot hit another man without killing him. The man who was shot got angry and pulled out his sword and plunged at Luke, they locked swords and the man was clearly stronger than he was so while their swords were still locked, he shoved at him kneed him in the gut and kicked him in the face. After that a full out brawl started. Luke locked swords with many more drunks and fortunately for him, he wasn't drunk and he could easily outwit any other person he fought. Soon Luke was in the back facing the man with sideburns.

"I be Gibbs and that be Hector Barbosa. Why do you be needing to talk ta us?" Gibbs said.

"My father sent me. He said you could help us find a crew. A good crew."

"And who might your father be, sonny?" Barbosa said.

"Jack Sparrow. Didn't you hear me say that?"

"Yah I heard t'at, but I thought you may have been meaning a diff'rent Sparrow, because Jack wouldn't give his title o' captain willingly"

"Alright I'm not captain. Yet."

"So where be capn' Jack now?" Gibbs asked.

"He's looking for my Mom and Will Turner"  
"Aye? Let's go the back door, I don't want my sword to get bloodied up tonight" Barbosa said with a grin as he took a bite of an apple.

They exited the pub and began to walk down the dirt-covered road. The three saw much crimes going on such as an auction of women, pirates dunking the mayor in a well trying to get him to tell where the treasure was, and pirates lighting fires and singing.

"I thought piracy was dead," Luke said

"Aye. It is. These Neanderthals are what you would be callin' 'leftovers" Gibbs said

"My father wants to revive piracy."

"Piracy never shoudda died in the first place. It be the only life worth livin'" Barbosa said

"So I take it that you fine gents will get me and my father a crew then. Then we can sail to God knows where to try to find the treasure of Atlantis. And if we fail, we will die with a smile on our faces because we know we died as pirates, savvy?" Luke said.

"I swear I see more of your father in you by the minute" Gibbs said with a grin on his face

"Luckily for us we'll live as pirates because none of us are going to die. Sorry about the wait. Complications served as a roadblock but fortunately we just walked right pass that roadblock and now we have our heading because I have obtained maps to Atlantis." Said Jack with a smile on his face. Next to him was Elizabeth, but not Will.

"Mom, where's Will?" Luke said and hearing his name made Elizabeth start to cry

"She told him the truth just as I have told you the truth. What's-his-face called her a wench and left her, and she sailed alone to Tortuga hoping to find happiness by seeing you happy with your true father, but then you just HAD to say his name and now the tears are falling again," Jack said with his frown. Jack shook the hand of Barbosa and Gibbs.

"Captain. What are we going to do about a ship?" Gibbs asked

"I have a ship, you just worry about the crew" Jack said and after that he whistled and in front of the dock the massive _Flying Dutchman_ rose out of the water.


	5. Untitled

Everyone except Jack stood in awe as the _Flying Dutchman_ came out of the water. They were confused but joyful to know that they have one of the most powerful ships in the Caribbean.

"Jack… How on God's green earth did you get that?" Gibbs asked staring up at the ship

"Well you see, what almost nobody knows is that when What's-his-face stabbed the heart of Davy Jones and he died and all of those souls were set free, I named myself captain of the _Flying Dutchman_ and now I can summon her anytime I want." Jack replied proudly.

"Now Gibbs and Barbosa, if you two would be so kind, find us a crew and meet us on the deck"

After about an hour and a half on deck, Gibbs and Barbosa came aboard with an army of misfits, hobos, and pirates that would soon become Jack's crew. There were about 12 people and Cotton's parrot in line after Jack had declined the rest. Jack began to ask what their qualifications were. Most of the people said they wanted to be a pirate all of their lives, that they had no place left to go. Then when they were about to set sail a teenage girl came aboard.

"Where's your captain?" she asked and she got directed to Jack

"I want to join your crew," she told him

"You're a little late and young, love, but what are your qualifications?"

"I want revenge against Larten Temples."

"Why?"

"He killed my father, raped and killed my mother, and pillaged my home and left me an inch from death"

"Welcome aboard the _Flying Dutchman_. Go to my first mate" Jack said, pointing to Luke "and he'll give you further instructions, savvy?"

Luke was really busy. He was steering the wheel because Jack was a little bit drunk and wasn't sure what where to go. It was also his job giving orders for the time being. He felt a small finger tap on his shoulder and he turned around and he was facing the most beautiful girl he's ever seen. He was at a lost for words when he tried to say hello.

"Are you the first mate?" she asked

"Uh… me? Aye! Yes. I'm the first mate." Luke replied

"What do you need me to do?"

"Just do whatever you can to help, maybe you could scrub the deck, or help find the missing keys to the brig."

"I'm Alexis by the way. When are we going to find Larten?"

"You know what? Take the wheel for a minute" Luke said as he rushed down the stairs to talk to Jack.

"Hello son? What can I do for ya?" Jack said as he turned around acting drunk.

"How are we going to find this Larten Temples guy?"

"Knowing our luck, he'll find us. I just hope he doesn't find us soon"

"One more thing, why are you telling me to go the opposite direction that the charts told us to"

"We're making a pit stop."

"Where?"

"I can't tell you that"

"Why?"

"Because it would make half of the crew jump overboard"

"Just tell me"

Jack got close to Luke and whispered in his ear "Isle de Muerta"

"What? Why are we going there?"

"Because the Aztec gold won't let us die and we're going to need all the help we can get to defeat him"

There was a faint sound that caught Jack's attention.

"Oh bugger. All hands on deck! We're being attacked! Go to the cannons"

Then out of practically nowhere, a cannon hit the side of the ship

"It's him. If anything happens to me, you are captain."

Soon the Black Pearl and the _Flying Dutchman_ were parallel from each other. Luckily the Flying Dutchman fired the cannon and it was a direct hit. Both ships suffered minor damage.

"Prepare to board!" a voice said from the Pearl. Much of the crew cowered as they watched helplessly as grappling hooks attached themselves to the side of the ship. The rest of the crew stood, prepared for a good and bloody duel to the death. Luke noticed Alexis trying to get aboard the Black Pearl. She was out for blood. A Pirate's blood. Before Lucas could follow her, Jack stopped him from chasing her.

"I'll bring some of the crew with me and we'll bring her back. You stay here and defend the ship, savvy?"

Luke nodded and that's when he saw the first of the enemy pirates. He was about to kill Jack. Luke acted quickly and whipped out his pistol and shot the pirate. Jack successfully got aboard the Pearl along with Barbosa and Elizabeth and a few others.

Luke ran across the deck to save one of his fellow pirates from being stabbed by an enemy. He kicked the sword out of the pirate's hand and slit his throat. He helped the pirate up and continued to enjoy the sting of battle. Luke soon realized that pirates would keep on coming aboard if he didn't do something. Luke ran across the deck to the edge of the ship and began to cut the ropes that connected the Pearl to the Dutchman, and the Black Pearl started to slowly drift away. He knew that Jack, Barbosa, his mother, Alexis and more of the crew was aboard the Pearl and were in danger, but he had to do what's necessary. Besides, He was a Sparrow (Captain Sparrow now due to the absence of his father) and he would save them and kill Larten Temples and get the Treasure of Atlantis. He turned around to see his allies cheering due to their victory. They started chanting "Sparrow" and that made Luke feel like he ran a few laps around Heaven.

(-meanwhile with Jack-)

Jack, Elizabeth, Barbosa, and 5 other crewmates quietly shimmied across the rope that connected the 2 ships

"Alright men and beautiful lady, once we get on to the Pearl, we're taking it"

"What?" Elizabeth asked with her eyes wide. She was clearly upset about leaving Luke. If she weren't holding onto the rope for her life she would probably slap Jack.

"You better move girl, before we all fall into the ocean." Said a pirate

"Listen, Luke can take care of himself. He wanted to be captain of his own ship, and now he can be. Trust me, Elizabeth. He'll be fine." Jack said as he was climbing over the edge of the Pearl. The deck was empty on the Pearl. Jack walked up the stairs of the Pearl and ran his hand through the wheel and admired the ship.

"Jack, something isn't right. Where's everyone?" Elizabeth said

"Aye. And where be that girl who climbed on the ship?" Barbosa agreed

Before Jack could reply he felt the cool tip of a sword on the back of his neck. After that, Pirates came a seized Barbosa, Elizabeth, and the other pirates putting knifes to their throats.

"Ah. Captain Jack Sparrow. It's been quite some time. The last time I saw you, you were being dragged to Prison," said the man with the sword with a cold voice.

"Ah. Pirates whose name escapes me. It has been quite some time indeed. The last time I saw you, you didn't have that fat ugly scar across your face." Jack replied turning around to a larger man with a long black beard and a scar running across his eye and wearing all black. The man made a twisted face and struck Jack across the face and blood flying from his lips and sending Jack falling down the stairs onto the deck. The Pirate whipped out a gun and aimed it at Jack and shot his leg. Jack yelled in pain.

"You should have never forgotten the name Larten Temples, you scum. Lock them in the brig along with the girl." Larten Temples yelled.

Larten began to here chants and cheering and looked at the Flying Ducthman and noticed it was disappearing into the herizon.

"Men. Back to your stations!" he spat, "They may have won the battle, but war has just begun"


End file.
